


But I'm Not Giving Up, I'm Just Giving In

by orphan_account



Series: And He Holds Me So Tight [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Captivity, Drugged Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During drugs and after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I'm Not Giving Up, I'm Just Giving In

Kurt knows that something is definitely  _wrong_  here. He's not used to his body feeling this way. It's so warm, he's burning up, can feel the sweat against the sheets and it's cooling along his stomach. There's the bright sensation of touch, hands on his ass, pulling apart his cheeks and slippery fingers being pushed in and out. It doesn't even hurt, just so good that he's twisting in the sheets, getting his feet on the bed so he can lift his hips up higher and those fingers can get deeper. They're not enough, just teasing his prostate and Kurt  _wants_. He's so dizzy with it, can't even open his eyes because he knows it's going to be a sensory overload if he does.   
  
Small pleas are leaving his mouth, 'please, please, Blaine, please.' He's begging, he needs more, needs something bigger, needs to be  _fucked_. His arms are stretched up above his head, and he tugs at the cuffs, 'lemme touch you please. I'll be good, I'll be good.' Kurt nearly misses the fleeting kiss at his belly before the fingers slip out of him. His ass aches at the lost,  _so empty_  and he needs Blaine back down there but Blaine's at the restraints and that's okay too, as soon as his first hand is free he slides it back down, there's enough leftover lube to slick his fingers and push them back in.   
  
They're not Blaine, not his cock, but at least it's something. Blaine releases his other hand and Kurt wraps it around the back of Blaine's neck. He wants to kiss him, needs to, and brings their lips together. Blaine just tastes so good, he wants to kiss Blaine more and more and he knows that something about that is wrong, it's not right for him to be acting this way but he can't help it. His body's in overdrive and he really just wants some touch.  
  
Blaine pulls out Kurt's fingers from his ass, still kissing him, his cock is right there, and Kurt hitches his legs up on Blaine's torso until the tip is brushing against his hole. Kurt yelps when it finally penetrates him, filling him up just so perfectly that he can't help but rock up into it. 'So good Kurt,' Blaine mumbles, lips still nearly pressed together. Kurt just smirks, using both hands to wrap around Blaine's neck and make them kiss again. He wants to kiss Blaine more, hates it when they're doing this and Blaine won't, like Kurt's only good for his ass.   
  
Blaine is speeding his thrusts, Kurt can feel the head hit his prostate, his own cock filling even more with each touch. It's trapped between them, sliding against their stomachs and he knows he's not going to last. Never can when his mind is gone and body is all hot and too warm.   
  
His hands are rubbing at Blaine's back, at least the places he can reach. Blaine has an incredible body and Kurt wants to run his hands all over it. He can feel how powerful he is just by the muscles in his back alone. His arms too, they've got such amazing strength, they've carried Kurt numerous times, held him up against the shower wall as Blaine fucked him, he knows them so well.   
  
Kurt yelps as one of Blaine's hands slips around him, down by his ass. A lone finger rubbing at the rim where Blaine's cock is plunging in and out of him. 'Let go Kurt,' Blaine whispers, and nips lightly at his bottom lip. The digit slips inside and that extra stimulation is enough for Kurt, he squeezes around Blaine's dick and finger, hips rutting out of control as he comes between their chests. He's moaning into Blaine's mouth that has covered his own once more, welcoming Blaine's tongue into his mouth and groaning as the aftershocks continue.   
  
Blaine keeps fucking him through it, and Kurt should feel oversensitive but he doesn't, it feels mind numbingly good. He shifts his legs higher up so Blaine can get even deeper inside of him, offering up his body in any way that he can. It must please him because he keeps moaning, louder still, and his hips rock down into Kurt, faster, quicker, and Kurt clenches around him. He wants Blaine to come inside him, wants to feel it so badly, begging into the kiss,  _please, pleases, want you to fill me up, please_.   
  
They must be magic words because Blaine  _erupts_  not even getting to Kurt's third please. Spilling into Kurt's ass and it's so hot and warm and so so good. Kurt's eyes rolling in the back of his head as Blaine thrusts a few more times before stilling.   
  
'Fuck,' swears Blaine, lifting himself up on his arms. He is pulling back and Kurt tries to tug him closer, he's not ready to be empty. 'Oh honey, I've got just the thing for you,' Blaine digs through the drawer, and Kurt can barely see a flash of it before he's focused on the fact that Blaine's cock isn't inside him anymore, he can even feel his hole clenching around something that should be there. Blaine swears again, under his breath, 'just a second,' he tells Kurt, and then something hard presses at his hole. It's wet with lube and probably come, big, maybe just as thick as Blaine, and Kurt's body craves it, opening itself up until the hardness is all snug inside of him. It's not quite that long, not enough to reach his prostate either but Kurt can feel Blaine's come still inside, plugged up now because of this, and his ass squeezes around it, feeling good.   
  
'Kiss me,' Kurt says, he can't tell if it's a question, Blaine wipes off his own drying come off of his stomach and grins down at him.   
  
'Of course,' he happily bends down and brings their lips together.   
  
 _Yours_ , Kurt's mind manages before slipping away, it still feels wrong, but also so very right.  
  
  
Later of course is a much different story.  
  
Kurt can't stop  _shaking_ , he's never felt so cold and sweaty and nothing helps. He can't stop thinking about what he did, what he  _said_. God, he had begged Blaine to fuck him, to  _fill him up_. He can still feel him, still feel the plug that's so snug inside of him. What is he doing? What is wrong with him? Why can't he just resist? It's not like he doesn't know when something is wrong with him, he knew his body was off, knew his mind was shut off for the most part.   
  
Is he this pathetic? Was Blaine right when he said that he knew Kurt would be easy, and he knows how to get under Kurt's skin so easy. As quick as he's stripped Kurt's clothes, it feels like each day he gets deeper and deeper into Kurt's head, and soon he knows it's just going to split. Where will he be then? Happily begging for Blaine's cock and affection? Kurt Hummel reduced to living his life on his knees for the one who raped and kidnapped him? He can't think of anything worse than that.   
  
It's even worse when he feels Blaine all around him, his chest against Kurt's back, knees tucked into his, and a hand possessively on his stomach, holding him close. 'Shhhh, shhhh, it's okay baby.' He keeps whispering in this too calming voice that's very confusing for Kurt. He wasn't even aware he was speaking, he can't even imagine what he was saying, hopefully all he's done is groan, if he confessed any of that to Blaine....   
  
Does it even matter now? It's been months and nothing has changed. No, that's not true, he's shaped a lot. Slowly becoming more aware that he's less hesitating around Blaine, that there's parts of him that likes this, likes making Blaine happy, likes not being alone anymore. He's been alone for so long, Blaine's the only one who's ever -  
  
No, no, no, Blaine is not his savior. Blaine is nothing more than a sadist, his  _rapist_. He cannot forget that, no matter what Blaine does for him it will never make it better.  
  
His body is still trembling, he can even feel his teeth chatter slightly now. What had he been given? Blaine can't be trying to kill him, but he's never reacted so strongly before. His head is starting to hurt really badly and he can't even think straight, too many thoughts, too many very wrong thoughts, are trying to take over his mind. 'Please, please, make it stop,' he cries, choking on the words.   
  
There's a kiss pressed to the back of his neck, 'just try to sleep, pet,' Blaine says, so soothing, and uses his free hand to rub at his shoulders, easing away the tension there. 'It'll be over when you wake up.' Kurt's eyes are already closed, but his heart is beating so fast, there's no way he could fall asleep now, even if he wanted to. He can't even control his own body, how is he supposed to get his heart under control? 'You've been so good,' Blaine continues, 'cause you want this, want me. It's okay Kurt, you don't have to fight it. You've done so well, but it's been so long. Aren't you tired of arguing with me? With yourself?'   
  
That's a problem of course, because Kurt is tired of this, he's exhausted going back and forth but he can't just give in, what would his father think? What would he think of himself? Would he even remember what his old life was like? Would it all be just Blaine in his head, in this delusion of thinking that Blaine loves him and is taking care of him? Kurt can't think about it anymore, it hurts too much, he just wants his freedom, but everyday that seems more and more unlikely. Of course, his mouth just rambles off without him, 'what are you going to do with me when I'm old? I'll be useless, you can just let me go now.'   
  
He can feel Blaine stiffin behind him, arm pulling on Kurt a bit more, 'Not letting you go, not ever. I don't care when we're older, you'll still be  _mine_.' Kurt jolts in Blaine's grip. It sounds like Blaine's talking about a toy, not him, not a person. 'I'll always take care of you baby, you don't have to worry about that.'  
  
He wasn't worried, Kurt almost snarls back, but he can't, the drugs in his system are too much, and Blaine's steady heartbeat behind him is hard to resist. Blaine actually starts whisper-singing into his ear, it's familiar, Kurt's heard this song a lot back in high school, but now he can't think of it, just relaxes, hating a bit more of himself the further he falls for Blaine.


End file.
